Music Meme
by Valina
Summary: A collection of ten short drabbles to ten different songs on the ProwlxBumblebee pairing in Transformers Animated. Rated just in case.


**A/N: A few of these songs I could hardly think of anything for, I'm sure it's obvious which ones they are. Feel free to take and do one of your own.  
Also, forgive some out-of-character-ness; it's really easy to do that when you're pressured with a time limit and can't go back and revise. XD**

Music Meme for Writers...

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

I choose: TF: A ProwlxBumblebee

**Staind-King of All Excuses**

Bumblebee stomped down the hall and into his room, slamming the door behind him. He thought he could trust Prowl, thought that he could rely on him. But now he had been violently proven wrong.

He didn't deserve to have one of his deepest secrets told to the rest of his team. The bot thought that Prowl would know better, being the high and mighty ninja-bot know-it-all. Could he ever trust the mech again after this?

He wanted nothing more now than to be away from Prowl, forget about anything they had and move on. Prowl didn't deserve him, it was obvious now, how could he be so selfish?

All be thought about was how Prowl would get what was coming to him. And how he could play a part in it.

If he could cry

**Muse- Butterflies and Hurricanes**

In the midst of remembering his past, remembering all the battles his past put him through, all the battles that he lost, alone in his room, he sought out revenge. Revenge for the fallen, the ones that were lost. And he would get it. His ninja training had taught him to be better, that he could overcome any obstacle, as was proven with processor over matter. But the fight was not over yet.

And Prowl was glad he had gotten another chance. That he didn't have to do it alone this time. He had Bumblebee, and together, they could overcome. They could get revenge on the _scum_ that was the Decepticons. It was their time now.

Oh, he would get revenge for his master, teach the traitors that Prowl was the wrong bot to mess with. Especially when it came to Yoketron. Of course, there was no way to turn back, but he couldn't let himself get caught up in the past. There was still a chance to get back at them, a chance to make it right. He would not let it slip.

**Korn- Love Song**

Prowl was obviously not one to talk about his past, even with someone he cared about. So when he and Bumblebee were alone, the little yellow bot would always do what he could to get the mech to talk. He just HAD to get Prowl to trust him; it was killing him not being the one he could go to.

"Prowl… please trust me." Bee pleaded. He was sitting in the ninja-bot's lap, looking up to him as his hand was placed in his chassis. His face was in kissing reach, and maybe he could just lean up and press a soft one to the other's lips. Maybe it would persuade him. And so he did.

Bee didn't keep the kiss long, but when he pulled away he

**Seether- Waste**

Bumblebee wanted to make Prowl forget about his awful past, and show him that it was okay to love, and to trust. Not everyone was out to get him. But Prowl still beat himself over what happened to his master and the proto-forms that he had lost.

In truth, he wanted badly to be able to forget about it, and perhaps the feisty little bot was the only one who could to that for him. He needed to try to stop making the past right and start making the present count.

"Bumblebee…" Prowl whispered as the yellow mech nipped at the wires in his neck.

"Prowl, let me help you forget… living in the past like this can't be healthy."

"But why are you so determined to help me…?"

"I can't just leave you… knowing that there's a way for me to help you." Bee said and pulled away to look into the other mech's eyes lovingly.

**Nine Inch Nails-Closer**

Prowl couldn't believe that he was here, doing something he promised himself he would never do. And that was taking a young bot's virginity. He wasn't nearly worthy enough of such a thing, but when Bee had looked at him like that, pleaded with him so passionately, how could he refuse?

And was he completely losing his so well-kept self control over it too, after waiting so many vorns to finally have it, the time was here.

He hovered over Bee, who was now letting out whimpers, cries and shivering like a freezing human. Prowl kissed him roughly, and Bumblebee returned it just as feverently, sliding his little yellow hand down to try to grasp at his interfacing cord.

Prowl let out a little grunt and pulled Bumblebee's hand away quickly, "Oh, no, it's not my time yet. You're first time is your most memorable, and I want to make it that way. Relax, my Bumblebee, let me take care of you," Prowl whispered against the other mech's audio sensor. Bumblebee let out a soft moan and shuddered violently as his temperature rose another few degrees at the thought of the mech making him overload with nothing in return.

Prowl trailed his way down the small mech's body and popped open the coverings of his interfacing material, the smell of the oil that he knew was dripping from his port overwhelming his smell sensors.

**Muse-Take a Bow**

The fight against Megatron was surely taking a mess out of them, but deep down, Prowl knew that the Decepticon leader would get what was coming to him. He would pay for his crimes against their lovely planet, and taking so many innocent lives for his own gain.

The well of All Sparks was waiting for him, and Prowl would make sure to have a part in getting the mech what he deserved. Death, and everlasting death at that, and who better to help him than his team… along with his lovely Bumblebee. He grinned knowingly at the yellow bot before he launched into battle, making sure to keep an eye out on the mech as he fought side-by-side with him, ready to defend him should the time call for it.

**Muse-Bliss**

Prowl admired Bumblebee for a set few things, his happy, carefree, self, and now that he had Bee the way he wanted, he wouldn't settle for anything less. The ninja-bot wanted everything that Bee possessed, as if spark-bonding with the bot could grant him that.

And although Bee was easily annoying, something about him was easily lovable too. And when Bee wasn't running around with Sari, and when Prowl wasn't meditating, the little mech was with Prowl, in his arms, talking up a storm. Prowl couldn't say that he had ever been happier than in those moments. He wouldn't have it any other way.

He held Bee tighter at those thoughts, too unwilling to let him go

**Depeche Mode-Shake the Disease**

It was hard to tell Prowl how he had really felt about him. Of course, he had kept it quiet for a long time, much to his own suffering, now he was almost ready to beg for Prowl to accept him, to even acknowledge that he existed. He just wanted a chance, one chance if nothing else to try to show Prowl that he was sorry for all the crap he put the mech through, and maybe be there for him, knowing that he might be able to help Prowl let go of all of the things that were troubling him

Bee just found it so hard to tell him, even now that he had managed to get the older mech to let him into his own room so that he could try to talk to him.

"Prowl… you know..."

"What, Bumblebee?" he snapped, looking down at the yellow bot.

"It's been so hard… to try to keep quiet about how I feel… but now, I don't think I can anymore. I'm... pleading with you to let me have a chance to make all of my mistakes and all of

**Korn-Kiss**

Bee and Prowl sat in silence, across from each other, the latter rather angry at the former. All Bumblebee wanted was to be accepted by the ninja-bot, and he would do anything to be with him. It hurt him too bad to see Prowl locked up and unwilling to let ANYONE in to his processor.

He had tried to kiss the mech again, and when it didn't go right, when there was no feeling on Prowl's side, he pushed him away.

"Why…? Why do you always push me away…?" Bee asked, feeling almost as if he could leak from the optics as Sari had all those times when she was sad. Maybe it would relieve some of his unhappiness. "What can I do to get you to let me show you…?"

"Nothing, Bumblebee. No one can…" Prowl snapped, "Now get out, I'm sick of you,"

**The Used- All that I've Got**

Prowl was fine alone, he didn't need anyone...right? He had begun to doubt himself after that night with Bumblebee. For the first time, he had been able to actually TALK to the little yellow bot, about a lot of different things. Bee had confessed that he had felt something for the older bot, and now that Prowl had started thinking about it, he could remember all the little glances that Bumblebee shot him, whether when he was fighting, watching the many tales nature told, or meditating.

Prowl could see him now, even as he lied in his berth and tried to recharge. He would be fine; he didn't need to acknowledge that he might also have feelings for Bee. Loneliness was all that he had for the longest time; it was something he was used to, so why had the annoying little bot's seemingly meaningless words


End file.
